my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
John Walker
|Bakkasu|lit. "Alcohol God"}} |birthday=October 2nd |age=17 |gender=Male |height=6'2" |weight=185 lbs |hair=Sunrise Blond |eye=Murky Blue |bloodtype=B+ |quirk=Booze Breath |status=Alive |family= Unnamed Mother Nicholas Walker (Father) Elizabeth Walker (Twin Sister) |birthplace= , |occupation=Student |affiliation=Robert McCollum High School |entrance exam= N/A |quirk apprehension= |class grades= B's and C's |debut=Drunk & Awake A Step Forward |voice= }} is a student attending Robert McCollum High School as a junior, taking the academic Hero Courses. He has chosen to operate under the name of |Bakkasu|lit. "Alcohol God"}}. He is also the twin brother of Elizabeth Walker. Appearance Personality There are many words that can describe John. Extroverted, outgoing, and humorous are just some of these words. Seen as one of the more sarcastic and social students in his year, John is well liked by others from school, and is respected as well. John is extremely extroverted, and is always seen talking and conversing with other people in the vicinity. Due to his extroverted tendencies, he is more than willing to perform speeches in class, enjoying public speaking. It is due to this that his English Course provides him with his best mark, a 98% average. When in public, he is always with another person, seldom being by himself. He often spends the most of his time with Akira Hagane, and despite saying that he thinks of her as a friend, his friends suspect it may be something more. John is the most comfortable when in a social setting, and he is able to express himself freely. He dislikes being alone, as he does not enjoy being alone with only his thoughts. John is very outgoing. He often arranges parties and hangout times with his friends. As long as he’s able to go out and spend time with his friends, he is more than willing to go practically anywhere with them. In recent times, he has begun to spend time with Akira more so than others. Many have joked that they go on dates, but John has insisted that they are only friends and are simply hanging out. Despite that, John enjoys the idea of people assuming that he and Akira go on dates. Relationships Akira Hagane Bailey Timber History Battle Prowess Quirk |Shurui Enmu|lit."Alcoholic Fog"}} is a -Type Quirk that grants John an unique gland within his body that he can access in order to emit a fog-like aerosol that when inhaled via breathing or through contact traps the inhaler with a drunken state that worsens with further contact. The fog-like aerosol has been noted to essentially be an airborne version of , which is 96% pure alcohol. As such, inhaling even a bit can send someone into a drunken stupor, weakening and shutting down usage of even the most basic of basic motor functions. John is of course not immune to the effects of his Quirk...TBA Super Moves Drunken Fist Equipment Hero Costume: John's Hero Costume was designed by a family friend known as Andrei Sokolov. The main portion of the suit is relatively simple, a long red leather trench coat with black boots. The suit is lined with carbon filters, in order to neutralize the effect John's Quirk has on him. The main marvel of technology comes from the mask. A piece of modular armour, it fits John like a glove. The series of panels in front of John's mouth can retract, allowing for him to use his Quirk to exude the drunkening breath. It also filters out the fog that causes people to become drunk to be nothing more than normal air for him. There is also a feature that allows him to generate a spark to ignite the flammable fog. Staff: John's staff is known as Hennessy (ヘネッシー, Henesshii), and is yet another item created for him by Andrei Sokolov. While it can act as a staff for Bōjutsu techniques, the ends can also extend and act as a very strange yet effective set of nunchucks. However, it is more so used for long range attacks, able to act as a railgun. It can travel in a straight line for 100 meters before fading away into nothingness. Despite this, it does have an incredible range and can deal high amounts of damage in short amounts of time. John doesn't use Hennessy if he is armoured in his Hero Costume unless it is absolutely necessary. Quotes *''"???"'' (John Walker) Trivia *John is named after the alcohol brand known as . *John is against alcohol consumption, despite the nature of his Quirk. *Ironically, John was born on World No Alcohol Day. Category:Males Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Robert McCollum Students Category:Heroes in Training